


迷乱

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 苍穹骑士团/艾默里克。轮奸，PWP，慎入。涉及角色：格里诺，波勒克兰，泽菲兰，阿黛尔菲尔，让勒努包含CP：让勒努/阿黛尔菲尔提示：2015-08-17 旧文补档





	迷乱

那一拳击中腹部的时候，艾默里克从喉咙里发出一声闷哼。

他的身体因为冲击力而晃动，缠绕在他手臂上的锁链吱嘎吱嘎摇摆，坠在地上的部分不合气氛的发出颇为悦耳的叮当声。

这个昏暗的刑房，弥漫着淡淡的腐烂气味，没有风，烛火被拉的细长，因为人所产生的空气流动而不时抖动几下，让视线也跟着颤动。

烛光散发的微弱热量，在这个封闭的场所中聚集在一起，笼罩在皮肤表层。伤口由内而外的散发出的温度与之叠加，让艾默里克觉得自己的身体在燃烧。

黑发的精灵已经筋疲力尽了，他垂着脑袋，原本紧紧抓着锁链的手也已经松开。如果不是他还在呼吸，胸膛还在起伏，他看起来就像一具尸体。

这是一场私刑，在教皇的默许之下，却又不能暴露在人前。

那些伤口遍布艾默里克的身体，血痕和淤青，交错在他因为泛红的皮肤上。映衬着那张完好的脸，看起来竟别有一番风味。

格里诺的呼吸因此变得粗重，绝大多数的伤口都是他的杰作。如果不是泽菲兰拦着，艾默里克恐怕已经死了。

毕竟，教皇没有严明如何处置艾默里克的生死。无论是作为神殿骑士总骑士长，还是作为教皇的私生子，苍天骑士们都不敢擅取他性命。

“该走了，格里诺。”已经对施暴感到厌倦的骑士们陆陆续续的离开，泽菲兰催促着格里诺，但是这个男人却不愿行动。

格里诺舔了舔嘴角，忽然一手捂住了艾默里克的嘴，他钳制着艾默里克的下颚，凑近对方的耳朵，一字一句的询问，“你知道我现在想要干什么吗？艾默里克……”被囚者的意识有些浑沌，但是他依旧清晰的听到格里诺的声音，“我想干你。”

艾默里克的瞳孔猛烈收缩，他看到那一头有人停下了脚步往这边看来，格里诺大笑着，一把圈住了他的身体，另一只手解开他手上的束缚。

被拉伸至极限的手臂终于得到垂落下来，艾默里克却没有抬起它们的力气，他被丢在那张铁制的椅子上，双手再一次被固定。一侧镣铐扣上的声响让艾默里克回过神来，他挣动着夺取了一只手，但是格里诺立刻抓住了他。

“安分一点，艾默里克。”这个男人说着，用力的将他的手砸在椅背，扣上了另一个镣铐，他转头冲着那几个还没离开的人，嚷嚷着让他们过来帮忙。泽菲兰皱着眉，让他不要闹了，而阿黛尔菲尔和让勒努，这对搭档互相对视了一眼，朝着艾默里克走了过去。一双手牢牢按住了他的肩膀，另一双手将链子一圈一圈的缠在他的身上，艾默里克虚弱的挣扎毫无意义。

“教皇不会允许——”“闭嘴。”响亮的巴掌声打断了艾默里克的话，他脸颊一片绯红，嘴角渗出血来，在凝结着血渍的嘴唇上又染上了新的红色。

格里诺抓住了他的头发，头皮被拉扯的疼痛迫使艾默里克抬起头来，“如果你配合那么还能少吃点苦头，但是……”

深色皮肤的精灵露出一个瘆人的笑容，浅色的眼睛透露着野兽般的气息，“我可能不怎么希望你配合，那会少了很多乐趣。”他说着伸出舌头舔过艾默里克的脸颊，艾默里克闭上眼睛想要避开，可是格里诺紧紧抓着他。

这个男人扣着他的腰部将他下身往外拖，缠绕在身上的铁链摩擦着伤口带来难以忍耐的痛楚，艾默里克咬着牙忍住声音就已经耗尽全力。

他的双腿被打开被抬起，在阿黛尔菲尔的协助下，与他的双臂一同被捆绑在扶手上。这个羞耻的姿势让艾默里克的大脑充血，他不停的扭动着，最终只能因为力竭而喘着粗气。

格里诺的手已经贴上了他的下体，艾默里克吸了一口气，他抱着一丝希望认为格里诺只是想要吓唬他，但是布料被扯烂的声音响起时，他确信这个男人是认真的。

粗糙的手指抚摸着他的臀部，艾默里克因为恐惧而战栗，他惊慌失措的挣动四肢，让铁链叮叮当当作响。然而这表露无遗的恐惧，正是格里诺想要看到的。

鞭打和刑罚无法打破艾默里克平静的表象，面对极端的疼痛艾默里克咬的自己口中渗血液不愿意发出惨叫。他几次因此而晕厥又因为疼痛而醒来，格里诺不满足于此，他想要听到的哀嚎，想要对方求饶，浸浴在血于肉之中——

既然他不能用利刃割开这具肉体，不能斩断对方的骨头，不能感受鲜血飞溅快感，那么他可以通过另一种方式索求。

他的两根手指粗鲁的插入了那个干涩的入口，艾默里克咬住了嘴唇发出一声闷哼，鲜血从咬合的部位，从他的齿缝中渗出，他的面色发白一瞬间冒出了大量的冷汗。

“你未免太粗鲁了。”阿黛尔菲尔摇了摇头，格里诺分开手指撑开那里，艾默里克屏住了呼吸，喉咙里压抑着惨叫，他觉得自己会就这样窒息死去。下体传来撕裂般的疼痛，比他身上的任何伤口都更加难以忍耐。他的听觉也变得恍惚，格里诺的声音从遥远的地方飘来，“难不成你还要伺候他爽了，摇着屁股主动让你上吗。”

阿黛尔菲尔回答了什么艾默里克没有听到，他晃动着脑袋想要拜托那可怕的疼痛，汗水湿透了他的头发，唇齿间痛意也变得麻木，这时有人按住了他的脑袋，他对上阿黛尔菲尔绿色的眼睛，这个男人站在他的身后低头看着他，用一种几乎可以说是温柔的力度，顺着的颈部轻抚至他的下巴，他平静的脸上展露出一个笑容，艾默里克还未来得及思考这意味着什么，另一个男人，让勒努，便递上了一个深色的带子。

他的表情略显狰狞，将手中的带子缠上艾默里克的脸，让勒努掰开了艾默里克的嘴巴，让口枷塞入其中。在两个人的施力中，艾默里克毫无反抗余地。

格里诺因此大笑，他对于阿黛尔菲尔的做法大为赞赏，他抽出了手指，被强行打开的入口缓缓的收缩。艾默里克松了一口气，但是却因为听到格里诺解开裤子的声音而再度恐慌起来。

火热的阴茎贴着他的下体散发着的热量，无法说话艾默里克只能发出呜呜声。

格里诺毫无预兆的挤了进去，这一次，艾默里克再也无法彻底压制自己，他爆发出一声痛苦的惨叫，如果不是口枷，也许他真的会咬断自己的舌头。

那根阴茎就像是一根被烧红铁棍，残忍的捅入了他的体内。艾默里克近乎疯狂的挣扎着，他的手指紧紧抠着扶手，指甲因为用力过猛而开裂。但是格里诺从一开始打算给予他的就只有痛苦而已，他的挣扎和惨叫，让对方兴奋异常。

“我还以为你一定早就被人干松了……”格里诺停留在艾默里克体内，充满了恶意，低声说着，“没想到这么紧，明明长着一张女人似的脸。”

虽然这样的粗暴给格里诺自己也带来了不小的麻烦，干涉的肠道让他无法顺利的抽送，感到疼痛的可不止艾默里克而已。

“你是想要干死他吗，格里诺。”原本已经离开的波勒克兰不知何时已经返回，站在门口笑着看着里面的景色，他歪了歪脑袋看向泽菲兰，对方只是抱胸站着漠视发生的一切，“连你也不阻止么，如果被教皇知道，艾默里克被格里诺干死，不知道他的表情会……”

“注意你说话的方式。”泽菲兰打断了他，这个银发的独眼精灵摇着头，对着格里诺丢出了一个东西。

“上点润滑，让你自己也舒服点。”波勒克兰说道，格里诺啧了啧舌，不太情愿的打开那个小瓶子，将里面的液体一股脑的倒在了他们连接的部位，他的行为让波勒克兰忍不住嚷嚷，“别这么浪费啊，你这个家伙是从来没有上过人吗。”

“我上的是女人。”格里诺吼道，拔出了自己的阴茎，他就着润滑液套弄了几下，将自己几乎呈现黑色的阴茎弄的黏糊糊的。

他用手指掏了掏那个被他巨大的性器撑开后，一时间无法闭合的入口，将润滑液涂抹的到处都是。

艾默里克因此发出几声痛哼，格里诺烦躁地戳刺了几下，他感到艾默里克因痛楚而将他的手指夹紧，却又因为更强烈的不适而努力的放松自己。这个有趣的表现，让他乐此不疲。

波勒克兰似乎已经看不下去了，他走过来拍了拍艾默里克的脸颊，让这个脸色发白的男人看着自己，在让勒努的惊愕中，解开了碍事的口枷低头吻了上去。

“你是真的看上他了吗……”让勒努嫌弃地咕哝，波勒克兰没有理会，他在艾默里克的口中攻略城池，吮吸那试图抵抗的舌头。

他的手覆盖在艾默里克身上那个被格里诺忽视的部位，被残留的布料包裹着的阴茎因为疼痛而萎靡不堪，波勒克兰沾取了一些润滑液，抓住艾默里克的阴茎套弄起来。

“住手……”艾默里克的声音因为对方的吻而含糊不清，他宁愿承受疼痛也不愿意接受这样的抚慰。

但是他的身体诚实的作出了反应，快感让他的阴茎逐渐充血勃起，他的呼吸变得凌乱，入侵口中的舌头孜孜不倦的骚扰着他。阴茎被套弄发出粘腻的水声，鞭挞着他的神经，艾默里克感到一个湿热的东西贴上了他的胸膛，含住了他的乳尖。他的眼角看到一头蓝色的头发，是让勒努。

让勒努的舌头碾压着他的乳尖，那里原本因因为虐打和疼痛而耸立着，只是轻微的吮吸，就让艾默里克不住的颤抖起来。

“你是随身带着润滑液吗，波勒克兰。”阿黛尔菲尔问道，波勒克兰抬起头，却没有停下对艾默里克的套弄。

“以备不时之需而已，别告诉你们两个没有忽然想要来一发的冲动。”

对于这句话，阿黛尔菲尔不予评论，他听得出对方话间的含义。他越过椅背，抚摸着艾默里克被唾液弄的湿哒哒的脸，插入了手指搅弄对方的舌头。

艾默里克试着别开脑袋，但立刻就被波勒克兰粗鲁的掰正，阿黛尔菲尔的手捏住了他的舌头，往外拉扯，分泌出的唾液顺着嘴角流出，艾默里克的眼睛因为这样的玩弄不可控制的涌出了泪液。

这时胸前的侵扰忽然消失，那几缕蓝色的头发落在了他的脸上，让勒努舔弄着他的被拉着的舌头，让粗糙的舌苔互相摩擦，将更多的唾液喂入他的口中。

然而这样的姿势下，艾默里克就连吞咽都无法做到，他的喉咙里发出几声溺水般的声响，阿黛尔菲尔才笑着松开了手。

当舌头回道口腔之中，它因为长时间接触空气而冰凉发干，让勒努立刻让它重新变得火热。持续的快感之中，艾默里克的大脑开始变得有些昏沉，当他意识到自己似乎开始回应对方热情的舌头时，让勒努忽然被人抽离。

阿黛尔菲尔似乎并不乐意看到眼前的场景，他抓着让勒努的手臂向下滑去扣住了对方的臀部，稍稍抬起便似得让勒努坐在了椅子的半边扶手上。这个年轻的骑士揉了揉让勒努湿润的嘴唇，将自己的双唇盖了上去。

波勒克兰吹了一声口哨，看着自己的两个同僚热吻。见到艾默里克一脸不敢置信的样子，波勒克兰挑了挑眉，扭过他的脑袋迫使艾默里克和自己四目相对，“怎么，骑士长大人没有和你的龙骑宠物干过？”

“不要把我们和你们相提并论——”他的话结束在一声来不及阻止的呻吟中，艾默里克咬住了嘴唇，因为波勒克兰的指腹蹭过他阴茎的顶端，让他险些就这么射出来。他得身体微微得缩起，胸膛剧烈的欺负着，波勒克兰扭头盯住了那个占据了最佳位置的男人，“格里诺，你还上不上，不上换我来。”

“滚开，等我干爽了才轮到你。”格里诺不满地嚷嚷，近距离看着刚才淫乱的景象，让他的阴茎变得更硬，格里诺早就已经忍不住了，虽然还是没有好好扩张，但是有了润滑液以及波勒克兰对艾默里克前面的刺激，加上之前的开拓，这个身体已经放松了许多。格里诺插进去的时候，艾默里克的反抗不像之前的那么激烈。

湿热的肠道紧紧的包裹在他，随着艾默里克的呼吸，就像是在吮吸他的阴茎一般。

格里诺喘了几口气，低笑起来，“这样才对……”他说着开始了抽送，异物入侵疼痛让艾默里克咬住了牙，波勒克兰见状加快了对他的套弄，分散着他的注意力。

渐渐的，艾默里克感到下体逐渐升起异样的快感，快感的电流在他的肠道中流窜，当格里诺忽然碾压过某一处时，强烈的快意让他全身颤抖了一下。

“突然夹的好紧……这样干起来，不是和女人一样嘛。”

找到了艾默里克的敏感处的格里诺得意的说，加快了抽送的速度，每一下都往那里顶去。狠狠地干着艾默里克抽搐收缩的肠道，就这样持续抽送了数次后，艾默里克的表情似乎也发生了变化。

他的喉咙里压抑的不再是惨叫而是呻吟，格里诺用力的撞击着身下人的臀部，想要把那些呻吟从艾默里克的嘴巴里撞出来，却不能如愿。

“掰开他的嘴巴让他交给我听！”格里诺大声说，波勒克兰瞥了他一眼，没那么做，“你技术如果到位，他自然会叫给你听。”

白发精灵收回了手，解开了自己的腰带，他掏出阴茎对准了艾默里克的脸。

他的性器似乎比格里诺更大一些，散发着湿热的气息磨蹭着艾默里克的面颊，将分泌出的液体涂的的他满脸都是。艾默里克抿着嘴盯着眼前的庞然大物，黑紫色的龟头在他的唇缝滑动，阴茎的气味充斥在艾默里克的鼻尖，让他觉得恶心。

“你都不怕他一口咬断你的老二吗。”“专心干你自己的。”波勒克兰不耐烦的回答，格里诺冷笑了一声，捧着艾默里克的屁股噗嗤噗嗤的大力抽送。就像是要证明自己，他用了最大的力量去撞击对方的身体，甚至也抓住艾默里克的阴茎套弄起来。

“妈的，给老子叫！”他用力的撞入，冲着艾默里克大吼，但是艾默里克死死咬着牙，这激怒了格里诺，他的动作愈发激烈，椅子因此而微微移动了位置。

艾默里克的臀部被拍打的通红，原本透明的润滑液混杂着分泌物此刻已经泛白，在他们相连的位置被拉扯出丝线。他勃起的阴茎不断的冒出液体，快感正在侵蚀他的身体和大脑，他全部的意志力都用来抵抗逐渐毕竟的高潮。

但是波勒克兰却伸手骚弄他的喉结，让艾默里克再也无法控制，张开嘴发出了一声呻吟。

一旦打开了喉咙，就再也无法停止，即便艾默里克试图再次闭上嘴，但是那些呻吟还是不断的随着格里诺的操弄倾斜而出。

强烈的快感让他的下体酸麻的像是别人的，浪潮一波一波的袭上他的背脊，传递到他的喉咙里，也湿润了他的眼眶。而在愈发放纵地呻吟中，快感似乎也变得更为强烈了，和格里诺的喘息相互叠加着，席卷着艾默里克的神智。

格里诺大吼了一声，变得更加不知道节制，就像是一只发情的野兽。艾默里克觉得自己会被捅穿，可怕的速度和力道带来的快感让他全身痉挛，在格里诺将精液射入他体内时，他因为那样的刺激一并到达了高潮。

但是与此同时，随之而来的是更深屈辱，背德的快感让他感到绝望。

艾默里克清楚的感觉到，格里诺的阴茎是如何滑出了自己的肠道，他还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，另一根坚硬而火热的肉棍就又插了进去。

波勒克兰发出一声满足的赞叹，他稍稍提起艾默里克的臀部，缓缓地操弄起来。

“你的屁股可比我干过的家伙好多了。”他故意这么说，“比起当神殿骑士长，你也许更加适合躺在床上被男人上。”  
艾默里克无法思考波勒克兰到底说了什么，他只知道自己的臀部热的快要融化，并非用来性交的地方，却因为对方阴茎的热量而感到愉悦。

前列腺的刺激让他刚刚射过的阴茎再次勃起，分泌出的粘液湿透了他的腹部。在那根滚烫的阴茎拔出来的时候，他的肠道因为失去填充而颤抖，渴望着再度被填满，被摩擦。而插入的时候，他哆嗦着夹紧了自己的臀部。

虽然不愿意承认，但是他的的确确在渴望着。

一只手捏住了他的下巴，艾默里克扭头便看到一根阴茎对着自己的脸，阿黛尔菲尔扣着他的下颚，掰开他的嘴巴讲自己插入。

艾默里克排斥的想要咬合，但是下体的活塞运动让他使不上力。对方巨大的龟头深深的顶在了他的喉咙深处，让他难受的干呕。

“如果咬到我，你会后悔的。”阿黛尔菲尔这么说，和话语的内容不同，他的声音听起来格外清亮。他身上的铠甲已经被卸下了，让勒努从背后圈着他，拉着他亲吻着。蓝发的精灵的阴茎抵在阿黛尔菲尔的臀间，模仿着性爱的动作缓缓的磨蹭。

格里诺见状吞了吞口水，强壮的体魄让他很快就再次兴起，但是艾默里克下方的入口已经被波勒克兰占据，他握着记得阴茎，一边套弄一边扫视着艾默里克的身体，唯一一个看起来可行的只有那已经塞着一根阴茎的嘴巴了。格里诺凑上去，试图将自己的龟头挤入艾默里克的口中，阿黛尔菲尔因为他的行为而不悦，干脆抽回了自己，让格里诺霸占艾默里克的嘴巴。

他自己的臀部已经被让勒努的液体弄的弄湿，他推开身后的男人，翻身跨坐在了艾默里克的身上。阿黛尔菲尔无视了格里诺的嘲笑，他的膝盖跪在艾默里克两侧，让艾默里克的阴茎对准了自己的入口，缓缓的坐了下来。波勒克兰在这时抬起艾默里克的臀部并用力插了进去，  
让艾默里克迅速的插入了阿黛尔菲尔体内。

艾默里克感到对方柔软的肠道瞬间就裹住了自己，充血的阴茎险些因此射精，他的身体颤抖着，大脑因为这样的双重刺激而放空。

这个金发的精灵因此而发出一声低吟，他显然已经习惯了被插入，但是失去掌握的发展依旧让他感到不快。阿黛尔菲尔转头怒视波勒克兰，身后的男人咧嘴大笑，再次发动了进攻。

链子被解开，镣铐也尽数褪下，艾默里克身上的束缚已经形同虚设，但他却没有力气逃脱。

前后夹击让他陷入了快感的漩涡，他没有意识到到自己主动环住了阿黛尔菲尔的身体，又或者他的理智拒绝承认自己的沉沦。

他开始舔弄那个插在自己嘴里的肉棍，阿黛尔菲尔和他一起分享，他们的舌头有时候会缠在一起，在格里诺的抽送下吮吸这根阴茎。

无论是后穴中持续操弄的阴茎，还是绞着他的性器上下套弄的肉穴，都在这淫乱的性交中逐渐的加快了速度，伴随着持续的拍打声，淫靡的气味弥漫在这里。

看着两根阴茎进行着活塞运动，波勒克兰也有些把持不住了，他拍了拍阿黛尔菲尔臀部，对方颤抖了一下，夹紧了艾默里克的阴茎，几乎是同时，艾默里克也将他绞的更紧。

这样淫荡不堪的景象恐怕此生也就仅此一次了，波勒克兰吞了吞口水，将自己粗大的肉棒凶狠的撞入艾默里克体内，插到了最深处才抖动着射出精液。  
艾默里克身体也跟着颤动到达第二次高潮，精液从阿黛尔菲尔的穴口向下溢出，他年轻的同僚被内射时，没有停下动作而是贪婪的大幅度摆动自己的臀部，去感受艾默里克的精液。

“下次让我也干一次你吧，阿黛尔菲尔。”波勒克兰终于忍不住说道，他阴茎浸泡在满溢的液体之中，忍不住又抽送了几下。引得艾默里克的身体撞击阿黛尔菲尔，将精液洒落得更多，“如果不是亲眼看到，我都不知道你居然这么骚。”

“把你的玩意剁下来给我也许我会考虑考虑。”对于波勒克兰的发言，阿黛尔菲尔冷漠地嘲讽，等到艾默里克的呼吸平复下来，他才趁着自己站起身，那跟阴茎滑出体外的时候，精液从他张开的入口中低落。

“现在就让我们来一发也不错啊，只有一个人可不够这么多人干。”格里诺盯着阿黛尔菲尔套弄着自己的阴茎，后者没有理会，而是提着自己的阴茎插入了艾默里克的体内。但是这并不是全部，他拉着瘫软的艾默里克起来，自己坐在了椅子上，让艾默里克骑在自己的身上。

阿黛尔菲尔掰开艾默里克的臀瓣，露出他和艾默里克相连的位置，红肿的肛门即便塞着一根阴茎，依旧因为拉扯而露出一些缝隙。而让勒努对着那个缝隙，强硬地挤了进去。

撕裂感再度回来了，艾默里克疼的扣住了扶手，波勒克兰凑上来吻着他为他手淫，而他体内的那两根阴茎，开始了活塞运动。

“你知道你现在看起来像是什么吗？艾默里克。”波勒克兰抚摸着艾默里克自己开始摇摆的腰部，低声说着，“最淫荡的娼妓也不过如此。”

艾默里克因此猛地颤动了一下，他发出痛苦却又甜腻的呻吟，波勒克兰笑着加快了手上的动作，强迫艾默里克到达第三次高潮。

他们肆意的操弄着这具完全瘫软的身体，将精液注满艾默里克的体内。艾默里克已经不记得其中细节了，他只记得始终有阴茎在他的体内进出，当阿黛尔菲尔和让勒努打开了他的让他足以吞下两根阴茎时，格里诺和波勒克兰也不再满足，他们一起干着他，直到他的肠道再也容不下那么多的精液。

“泽菲兰，你打算一直看着吗？”艾默里克听到波勒克兰这么问，他失神的看着前方，他的腿被打开着，精液正从他的体内向外流出。

泽菲兰的阴茎进入时，他不由自主的呻吟起来。这时他听到了脚步声，离去的骑士们正在返回，艾默里克感到绝望，可是在泽菲兰的抽送下，他无法控制自己。

“真是难看啊，艾默里克。”泽菲兰捏着他的下颚，凑近他的脸说着，“现在的你不过是一个娼妓而已。”

“不是……”艾默里克无力的反驳着，但是快感和呻吟却背叛了他。

-END

2015-08-17


End file.
